The higher incidence rate of Alzheimer's disease (AD) in elderly women indicates that gender plays a role in AD pathogenesis. Several lines of evidence from clinical and pharmacologic studies, neuropathological examinations, and models of menopause and sex hormone replacement suggest that the cholinergic basal forebrain (CBF) projection system, which mediates memory and attentional processes and degenerates in AD, may be preferentially vulnerable to degenerative processes in elderly women as compared to men. In support of this hypothesis, we have intriguing pilot data suggesting that the number of CBF nucleus basalis (NB) cortical projection neurons in women with no cognitive impairment (NCI) may be reduced compared to men with NCI. In addition, preliminary gene expression profiling studies of single cholinergic NB neurons indicate that nerve growth factor (NGF) receptor mRNA levels are selectively reduced in female subjects relative to male subjects diagnosed with mild cognitive impairment (MCI), a prodromal stage of AD. As CBF neurons depend on NGF for survival, these data suggest that NB cortical projection neurons are selectively vulnerable in women compared to men in the earliest stages of cognitive decline. To explore the potential involvement of the CBF in gender-specific mechanisms of AD, we will first perform unbiased stereological methods to test that there is greater cell loss, atrophy, and phenotypic alteration of cholinergic NB neurons in women compared to men during the progression of AD. Tissue sections for this study will be harvested from subjects clinically diagnosed antemortem with NCI, amnestic MCI (a putative preclinical AD syndrome), or mild AD. Secondly, we will perform single cell gene expression analysis of cholinergic NB neurons from these same cases to test whether levels of NGF receptor and other functional classes of mRNAs (e.g., cytoskeletal, synaptic, metabolic) are altered in female subjects during disease progression relative to males. Taken together, these studies will explore cholinergic mechanisms underlying gender differences in the risk for AD and may identify novel targets for gender-specific therapy. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Alzheimer's disease research has become increasingly focused on identifying neurobiologic risk factors to confront the looming crisis as the "baby boomer" generation reaches the ages at greatest risk for the disease. As female gender is a risk factor for AD, new lines of investigation must be undertaken to explore the molecular pathology of gender differences in AD. The current proposal explores whether the brain cholinergic system underlying memory and attention is selectively more vulnerable to AD degeneration in aged women compared to men. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]